yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Satellite
Satellite known as Old Satellite District (旧サテライト地区 Kyū Sateraito Chiku) in the Japanese version, is the name of a city in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Yusei Fudo and his friends reside here. It is located on an island not far from New Domino. The name may come from it being a 'satellite' of the larger and wealthier New Domino City. Once the original Domino City from Yu-Gi-Oh! and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, the city suffers from extensive urban decay, and it is mostly used as a plant to recycle the garbage from New Domino City. Residents of Satellite are made to work in the plant, and are often looked down upon by many residents of New Domino City, generally referred as "scum" or "trash". Satellite residents do not have the purchasing power to acquire goods required for dueling on the market (or whatever economy is used in Satellite). There is no legal class mobility in Satellite. The cities of Satellite and New Domino are connected only by a single pipeline used for transferring garbage from New Domino to Satellite. This is virtually the only way of leaving Satellite, with a specialist branch of Sector Security preventing the residents of Satellite from escaping to New Domino City. The first Ener-D Reactor was located in Satellite. Because of this, the city is the home of the door to the Netherworld, guarded by the Dark Signers. According to Rex Goodwin the scant connection between opulent Domino City and destitute Satellite is because of the threat of the Dark Signers and the door to the Underworld. Goodwin also reveals to Yusei, after the catastrophic Zero Reverse incident, a part of New Domino City broke off, thus creating the Satellite. Before the final battle between the Signers and the Dark Signers commences, Yusei requests that Goodwin finally connects the two cities via the legendary Daedalus Bridge after the Dark Signers are defeated. Goodwin accepts the proposal, as there would be no reason to continue the partition after the defeat of the Dark Signers. .]] Even though Goodwin dies as one of the Dark Signers after being defeated by Yusei in a final duel, a new and enormous bridge is constructed where the old Daedalus Bridge had been, finally connecting New Domino City and Satellite. The reconnection between the two has also brought some distinguishable change to Satellite. Since then, its people work hard to change its misery and poor aspect. The results have been shown as Satellite's atmosphere have been completely changed as well as its own outlook. The sky is clearly free from smoke coming from the factories and all buildings have been rebuilt and new ones have been made as well. The Satellite served as a battle field during Yusei's duel against Aporia when he changed direction of the duel to prevent further harm in New Domino City. When the Divine Temple appears after Aporia's defeat, it is revealed that it is the ruins of the Satellite from the future. Non-canon appearances .]] ''.]] In ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator, the Satellite is divided into two areas, the Satellite Slum area and the Satellite Residential area. The Port and several factories are located in the Slum area. The hideouts and the entrance to the Pipeline are located in the Residential area. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia, the Satellite is also divided into two areas, the Satellite Slum and the B.A.D. area, where The Enforcers' hideout, the Daedalus Bridge, the Sector Security building and the Enerdy System Towers are located. In ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus, ''the Satellite is split between a southern main area, and the port to its north. In Chapter 2, the player visits a run-down Satellite with their grandfather Klaus to buy spare Duel Runner parts for Toru. By Chapter 6, Satellite had been regenerated following the completion of the Daedalus Bridge. Category:Cities Category:Islands